Question: Solve for $x$ : $8x - 8 = 8$
Answer: Add $8$ to both sides: $(8x - 8) + 8 = 8 + 8$ $8x = 16$ Divide both sides by $8$ $\dfrac{8x}{8} = \dfrac{16}{8}$ Simplify. $x = 2$